


1776! No, Independence Day!

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander and John can't pick what movie to watch, Hercules just wants them to keep the peace, he didn't think there'd be so many feelings.





	1776! No, Independence Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Let me know if there's spelling/grammar errors or if something should be tagged that isn't.

When Hercules walked in the door to the apartment not sure what to expect but Alexander and John yelling at each other wasn't it. Or rather what they were was surprising not that they were yelling at each other. He loved his roommates but sometimes they were a bit much. He thought about going back out but it was storming pretty bad. 

“1776” Alexander yelled.

“Independence Day” John responded in kind. 

“1776” Alexander said lowly standing as tall as he could trying to get in John’s face, even though he was a couple inches shorter, much to his aggravation and John's pleasure. 

“Independence day” John countered using his height loom over Alexander, knowing that it would get under his skin. 

Alexander growled out “1776.” Alexander crouched a little to get John out of his space and to give himself leverage. John smirked when he noticed that Alexander was backing down. 

Hercules saw it before it happened, based John's stance he did not. When Alexander noticed that John was smirking he launched himself at John taking them both to ground. John managed to flip them but Alexander was bucking pretty hard. 

Hercules decided he should step in before they break each other or the TV, mostly the TV if he was honest. It might serve them right to injure themselves fighting, as long as it didn’t involve a hospital trip. By the time he got over to them Alexander had managed to get on top again and was trying to pin John's shoulders to the ground. Hercules sighed and picked Alexander up under the arms and then held him at arm's length as he began to kick out. Meanwhile John just started laughing at his boyfriend’s plight. 

“Let me go!” Alexander screamed still kicking and twisting about. 

Hercules sighed again and brought Alexander closer to him putting him on his hip. One hand under his bottom, arm across his back, he uses the other to push Alexander's head toward his own shoulder muffling his growls. 

“Now John what has got you both so worked up.” Hercules said knowing that the longer he held Alexander against him the calmer he would get. Sometimes Alexander just needed to be held until he calmed down. 

“Alexander thinks that we should watch 1776 since it's the July 4th and I think we should watch Independence Day. We couldn't reach an agreement and it escalated from there.” John spoke sitting up and crossing his legs. 

Hercules sighed, “Is there any reason you can't watch both?” Alexander tried to move his head back and Hercules let him, “You good now?”

Alexander nodded, “We should watch both, which should we watch first Herc?”

“I'd say 1776.” Alexander beamed at John’s pout he continued, “If we watch 1776 at night the fireworks might drown it out Independence Day is louder.”

“Okay that works can we make popcorn?” John asked. At Hercules’s nod he got up and went to the kitchen to make it. “Do people even use fireworks in the rain like this?” Noticing the rain out of the window.

“Yeah nothing can stop people from celebrating, especially since a lot of them will be drunk.” Hercules responded as he sat down on the couch with Alexander in his lap. “So why didn't you think of watching both?”

Alexander just shrugged and cuddled up to Hercules. Honestly sometimes he gets to worked up to see logic but generally not with John. He and John generally were of the same mind so when they let it escalated like that, generally until Hercules or Lafayette pulled them off one another. 

“Okay why 1776? It can't just because it's about the signing of the declaration there are documentaries that are more realistic and I know you love realism.” Hercules asked trying to get Alexander to engage. Alexander was being more clingy than usual. 

John came back with popcorn and sat next to Hercules on the couch. “Yeah Lex why do you like this movie so much? You don't generally like musicals.”

Alexander burrowed as close to Hercules as he could and still be able to talk, “When I first came to the states before the Washingtons adopted me, but back when they were just my foster parents we watched it on the fourth because the fireworks sounded to much like thunder for me to really enjoy at that point. Martha decided we'd watch 1776 instead in honor of the day, but it was the first time since my mom died that someone took my issues into account enough to change their plans. Since then that became our tradition sometimes we'd go see fireworks too but that wasn't our only focus. Then when they adopted me they gave me a copy of it.” Alexander realized he probably revealed too much so he curled up even more and hid his face. 

John was kind of stunned, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this. Alexander generally didn't share information about his past and while he was open to the period of living with the Washingtons he still didn't talk about the issues he had when he first came to the states. Issues he still had if John was being honest, but he was . John spoke softly, “Lex we’re not disappointed in you, or whatever you're thinking right now. We love you, just the way you are.” As he said this he pulled Alexander into his arms and hugged him as much as he could while he was on Herc’s lap. “Thanks for sharing your tradition with us.”

“Okay, I love you guys too can we watch the movie now.” Alexander said spoke uncurling from his position in Hercules’s lap to go get the movie from his room. When he returned to the couch after putting the movie in the DVD player, he sat in John’s lap prompting him to groan. 

Hercules just shook his head, his friends were ridiculous and grabbed the remote to start the movie. As the beginning credits were playing Hercules watched as John pulled Alexander closer to him so that he could rest his head on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander in the meantime grabbed the popcorn off the table putting it in his lap. Hercules pulled John closer by his shoulder wrapping his arm around it and John leaned into his side. Alexander following suit. When the dialogue started Hercules and John looked at each other as Alexander mumbled and sang the words along with the movie. 

After the movie was over John and Hercules looked at each other then Hercules spoke, “Lex, you're John Adams, short and always angry. Plus you do hate a Thomas Jefferson.” 

“Yeah I guess, but Adam’s is a dick in real life.” Alexander said leaning his head against Hercules's shoulder, “Hey isn't weird that we're all named after historical figures.”

John shrugged and tapped Alexander's forehead to get his attention. “Lex, I need to pee, love.”

Alexander got up and then immediately sat straddling Hercules’s lap facing him. “Can we order pizza?”

Hercules response was to pull Alexander closer to him, “Let's make sure it's okay with John first Then when can order pizza okay?” Personally Hercules was a little worried about how clingy Alexander was still being he usually wasn't like this. “What's up with you Lex? You're not generally this clingy with me.”

Alexander just tried to burrow in more. He mumbled something into his shoulder but Hercules couldn't make it out. “Lex what was that I couldn't hear you”

“It's the storm. You know how there was a hurricane when I was a kid. Well even since then I don't really like storms.” Alexander couldn’t make eye contact. He thought it was embarrassing what grown man was afraid of storms.

“Well that explains a lot” John said walking into the room. “Lex is there anything we can do to help?” 

Alexander shook his head, “Just keep holding me please. Also can we order pizza?”

“Sure, Lex I'll go call in our usual?” John said waiting for nods of agreement before calling.

Hercules wasn't really sure what else to do but hold Alexander close. Not for the first time tonight Herc wished that Lafayette was here although he wasn't always one for physical contact. 

When John came back he sat on the other side of the couch and asked, “Do you want me to start Independence Day? Or should we wait till the foods here?”

“How about you tell us why you like this movie, John?” Alexander asked wanting the focus off him for once. 

John thought about it for a second then spoke, “Well it was one of my Mom's favorites to watch on the Fourth and one of the few things that my dad kept upped after she died.” 

After Alexander heard that he launched himself from Hercules's lap to John. “We having a movie marathon every year. Herc do you want to add any movies?”

Herc thought about it for a moment and then answered, “Captain America: The First Avenger, what's America without comic book characters punching nazis?”

John and Alexander both laughed. “Yeah, when Lafayette gets back we'll have to ask him what movie he wants to watch.” John said with a smile. 

“Yeah we'll have a 4th of July movie marathon and then watch fireworks, at least when it's not raining.” Alexander said with a grin. They were good friends he couldn’t wish for better.

Once they got their pizza Alex settled back on Hercules’s lap. John started the movie, as Alexander sat on his lap Hercules wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close, John situated himself close to Alexander and Hercules occasionally passing Lex pizza from the table. Hercules wondered how this was life his two best friends either on or next to him, Lafayette will be sad that he missed this. Hercules couldn’t wait to tell Laf about this, he is missing both Alexander and John revealing things about themselves on what is one of the most American Holidays. Yeah Lafayette will regret leaving him with these two idiots but he wouldn’t trade it.


End file.
